Good Night Frosty
by Santana1
Summary: A/U Prompt by Honeyjojames : Leverage, de-aged!Eliot/Nate, end of a long day can be considered part 2 of First Steps


Good Night Frosty by Santana

Prompt by Honeyjojames : Leverage, de-aged!Eliot/Nate, end of a long day (can be considered part 2 of First Steps)

It had been a very long day, which ended on an up note with Nate winning quite a bit at poker and Eliot taking his first steps. After many goodnights, most of them for Eliot, Alec and Parker left, leaving Sophie and Nate to straighten and get the little one ready for bed. "I'll take care of this," Sophie gestured to the dining room table littered with various snacks and poker items. "You give him a bath before he tries to fall asleep again." She smiled that smile that told Nate that she was getting the better end of the deal. Bath time and Eliot did not mix. He sighed, prepared himself for the fight that was to follow, and slowly made his way to the bathroom.

Sitting Eliot on the floor, Nate sat about running the water and gathering a towel, wash cloth, no tears shampoo, rubber ducky and the various other items needed for this nightly ritual. Finally the water was a perfect temperature and Eliot soon found himself in the tub and glaring at his 'father'. Sensing the temper about to flare, Nate tried to distract the little one with questions about his day. "Did you see the snow today?" He asked and Eliot immediately nodded. "We'll have to make a snowman tomorrow. You like Frosty?" Again a nod and a few splashes as Eliot tried to sink Mr. Ducky. Then an idea hit. "Do you want to play snowman?" Eliot blinked at Nate, then nodded. He wasn't sure what that meant, but he figured it would be fun. "Ok, now I'm going to build a snowman." Nate said, making a rich lather with the soap and covering Eliot. "Oh boy...This is going to be a good looking snow man....Can you see him?" Nate asked and Eliot nodded with a smile. "Now I have to give the snow man a snow hat." Nate began massaging shampoo into the auburn ringlets, then put a little dab of bubbles on the boys nose. "You wanna see?" Again Eliot nodded, so Nate grabbed a hand held mirror. "See my snowman?" Eliot laughed and splashed in the water. Nate sat the mirror down and began to sing Frosty the Snowman to his son. When he got to the part where the sun came out, he said, "It's time to melt, are you ready?" Eliot held his little hands up in an 'I don't know' gesture. It was something that Parker had taught him. Nate had hated it at the time, but now had to admit it was really cute. "Ok, melt little snowman." he said as he rinsed the suds from Eliot's little body. "Where did my snowman go?" Nate asked in surprise, looking around the bathtub for his snowman. This caused Eliot to look too, then he held his hands in "I don't know' again. "Oh well, he melted. I'll have to build another one tomorrow night. Will you help me?" Eliot grinned and nodded.

"Aren't you being good for your bath. Are you sure that's Eliot in there?" Sophie asked, peeping around the bathroom door. She had expected the normal chaos and was shocked to find a giggling and clean baby instead.

"We're having fun aren't we son." Nate said, rinsing the rest of the soap from Eliot's hair. His reply was a yawn and a sleepy smile.

"Daddadadada." The little one chattered, then threw his ducky at Sophie. "Mamammamamamama." Again, he yawned.

"Ok, let's get you all dried off and into your toastie jammies." Nate said, taking said item from Sophie. "Then you can snuggle with Pooh while mama tells you a night night story."

Eliot frowned, tugging at his ear. He was so sleepy, but wanted to stay awake so badly. He was too afraid that he might miss something.

Finally ready for bed, Sophie tucked him in and raised the crib rail. She sat beside him in the rocker and began to softly read from one of the Winnie the Pooh stories and within moments the exhausted child was sleeping. Sophie leaned over the crib and placed a soft kiss on his forehead, Nate did the same, softly saying "Good night Frosty." They stood and admired the little one as he slept, each person ignoring their own exhaustion to spend as much time as possible with the one who had finally brought them together.

Finally Nate took Sophie's hand. "Let's call it a night." He said. She smiled and lead him from the nursery.

The End.


End file.
